


Dance on the Sweet Side

by los



Series: Sweet Tooth [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual!Nagisa, Cunnilingus, Gay!Haru, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nothing serious though just the mentioning that gay relationships are frowned upon, Omega Verse, Omega!Haruka, Omega/Omega, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los/pseuds/los
Summary: Haru comes to terms with his feelings for his heat partner. What will happen to their relationship when his feelings overflow?





	Dance on the Sweet Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. 
> 
> Some notes!:
> 
> Male Omegas have small-average cocklets and vaginas
> 
> It is considered normal for friendly Omegas to share heats to make the process easier until they get mates but gay relationships are looked down upon because they don't produce offspring.

There they were. Standing near the gate and chatting together with flushed faces without any regard for the people or activities going on around them. The whistle blew. Time to dive.

Haru continued with practice normally, stoic expression on his face hiding his distaste at how distracted Nagisa and Makoto had been all day. From walking in to school together, to their unending conversation at lunch, to now, ignoring practice in favor of speaking to each other about who knows what.

His best friend and the Omega he was closest to were getting cozy with each other. It was bound to happen. Makoto was a gentle Alpha with a great personality and Nagisa was just like the sun in his energy and never-ending smiles. Adorable. Haru was bound to be set aside eventually with them all together. He was an Omega. It was wrong of him to like another Omega and he couldn’t bring himself to force his affections onto an Alpha. He just simply wasn’t interested. He was destined to be alone.

Nagisa and Makoto kept their conversation going on the way home as well, until Rei and Nagisa had to part ways to catch their train, leaving the other two to walk by themselves. 

“Ready to go home?” Makoto turned and asked him with a smile.

Haru stared at him a moment, nerves grating and upset at the Alpha. At his best friend who has betrayed him without even knowing it. Makoto tilted his head in confusion when he didn’t receive an answer. Haruka began walking without saying a word to him.

Makoto fell into step easily and let the silence continue for a few minutes before clearing his throat and asking, “Is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?” the Omega responded dully, trying not to reply with a snarky comment about how of course nothing is okay, his heart is breaking and he doesn’t know what to do to stop it or feel okay about it.

“You’ve seemed agitated today… and stiff… Is something bothering you?” Makoto asked, tilting his head to look at the Omega with a worried expression.

“I’m fine,” Haru replied simply, trying to cut off the conversation.

Makoto shook his head. “I don’t believe that. We’ve been friends for too long for me to believe that,” he commented upon seeing Haru’s tense shoulders and expression. “I’m your best friend… are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Haruka sighed and clenched his fists. “I’m just… trying to work through some things. It’s no big deal so you can stop worrying.”

They passed the turn that Makoto normally took to go home, walking side by side still. Haruka let out an agitated breath.

“That was your turn.”

“I know,” the Alpha replied simply, continuing to walk by his friend.

The rest of the walk to Haru’s house was quiet between them. It was quiet even when they were setting their things down and settling into the home. Haru made a beeline for the kitchen to make some tea, Makoto following behind and sitting at the kitchen table.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe I can help…” Makoto offered finally, taking the cup of tea Haru offered him with a quiet thanks.

“No. I’m fine,” Haru tried to say, but upon the look that the Alpha shot him he amended his statement, “I will be fine…”

“It’s not always good to keep things to yourself, Haru… If you aren’t looking for advice, that’s fine but maybe you could vent to me. I’ve never seen you this tense and bothered and I’m worried.”

“Well there’s nothing you can do to help!” Haru burst out, shaking his head and sighing, “It’s stupid of me to be bothered by it anyway because I have no place to be bothered! I just need to get over it and I’ll be fine so just stop… okay? You’ve done enough…” he finished, biting his lip against the tears that were suddenly welling up before he could stop them.

“Haru…” Makoto started, standing and reaching towards his friend, setting his hand on Haru’s shoulder. “Is it me? Did I do something?”

Haru let out a heavy sigh and knocked Makoto’s hand away. “You did exactly what I expected you to do. So just… leave it be.”

“What does that mean though! If I did something wrong then I’d like to know!” Makoto pleaded, following Haru when he began to walk out of the room.

Haru plopped himself down on the couch and curled up, turning himself to look out the window in silence as Makoto sat down next to him. The Alpha didn’t say anything right away, leaving Haru to gather himself as he watched the breeze blow through the greenery outside.

He took the moment to reflect on himself. How he really felt. Being gay was typically frowned-upon, which is why he never wanted to fully and truthfully admit to himself that he may not be normal. Alphas didn’t rile him up, he was unaffected by rut scents, they just didn’t excite him in any way. They may as well have been Betas to him.

But Omegas… or rather, that one Omega… could make his heart flutter and his cheeks fill with color and make his stomach feel light! And the scent of him in heat was divine, intoxicating, and exciting. He wasn’t normal.

He reminded himself to breathe when he found himself caught by the revelation… the full acknowledgement that he did in fact, have more than just a passing affection for another Omega. That he felt more than just comfort during heats by another Omega…

“Haru…?” Makoto spoke softly.

“What did you and Nagisa talk about all day anyway?” Haru asked, unable to hide the bite to his words.

“Wh-what…? What does that have to do with anything?” Makoto asked, “Don’t change the subject… please, I want to know what I did wrong…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong! You spent all day talking to a cute Omega just like you’re supposed to as an Alpha! You smiled and laughed together while the rest of us were left out of the joke. You did nothing wrong,” Haru finished, turning to look at the Alpha in question with a glare.

Makoto’s mouth hung open in surprise as he let the words sink in. “Haru, do you… have feelings…” the Alpha stopped himself and gasped, cheeks flaring up red as he averted his gaze.

“Not for you!” the Omega was quick to amend, rolling his eyes with a sigh. He relaxed back on the couch, letting the conversation go silent between them.

Makoto gathered himself and stared at his friend in confusion, letting the moment drag on further. “You like other Omegas…?” he finally questioned softly.

Haru bit his lip, looking down in shame. “I think so…”

“So you do,” Makoto confirmed, Haru huffed at the blunt statement. “And you’re bothered that I talked to Nagisa all day because… you have feelings for him…?”

“I don’t know… maybe…” the Omega sighed, leg bouncing in agitation.

“So you do,” Makoto confirmed, once again. Haru growled and shot him a harsh glare. The Alpha chuckled and relaxed into the couch. “There’s nothing between us, Haru. We’ve been watching the same TV series and the first season just ended. We were talking about the show and comparing theories all day,” he explained. 

“Hmm,” Haru hummed, looking out the window at the setting sun again. “It doesn’t matter either way. He isn’t… gay… it just wouldn’t work out,” he mused.

“You don’t know that. I can’t say I know either but you shouldn’t put yourself down like that. He shares heats with you and looks forward to them so maybe the idea isn’t as far fetched as you think,” Makoto offered, cheeks pink with the insinuation of his words.

Haru bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging his arms around his legs. “How are you not grossed out that I’m probably gay?” he asked, voice quiet.

Makoto chuckled and pulled his arm up to pat his friend’s shoulder. “Because it doesn’t matter who you like? It’s not affecting me in any way so why should I care? I only care that my best friend is happy, and whether you’re happy with an Alpha, Beta, or Omega doesn’t matter,” he explained. 

Haru looked up at him and gave a small smile, shoulders finally untensing from the day. The two sat together while the sun slowly set, enjoying the supportive silence that the moment held.

Eventually Makoto stood, announcing that he needed to get home for dinner and walking to gather his things. “I think it’d be worth talking to Nagisa about. If anything maybe it can help you understand your feelings better,” he offered as he slipped his jacket back on.

“I don’t know… I’d rather not freak him out…” Haru shrugged. “I think I should just… get over it.”

Makoto shook his head. “You won’t freak him out. It’s Nagisa. Just talk to him,” he pushed.

“Okay…” Haru responded, unsure. “Thanks, Makoto… and I’m sorry… about before…”

Makoto shook off the apology and gave his friend a brief hug. “Anytime.”

 

****

 

Two days into Haru and Nagisa’s next heat and Haru felt ready to burst. The blonde seemed extra clingy and hot, writhing his body against Haru and moaning into his ear.

“Again… the thing… can we do it again please…?” Nagisa panted, one hand trailing down Haru’s stomach to dip into his opening and slip two fingers in. The older Omega jolted with a moan, pushing against the fingers as he panted.

“Y-yeah… please…” Haru acknowledged, whining when Nagisa pulled his fingers away. The blonde giggled at the sound and pressed kisses to his cheek and lips before pulling away and crawling up to position himself to straddle Haru’s face, leaning forward onto his elbows to nuzzle at the older Omega’s cocklet.

Haru panted and shifted his hips into the touch while reaching his hands up to grab at Nagisa’s ass and pull him down, wasting no time in licking at the base of the cocklet and slick opening. It was messy and oh-so sweet, with the neverending heat slick pouring from the blonde and into Haru’s mouth and down his neck. The older massaged at Nagisa’s ass while eating him out, loving how soft and plush it felt in his hands.

The blonde was losing himself, moaning and panting as he sucked the cocklet in front of him while massaging and teasing Haru’s leaking slit with his fingers. The sheets were already soaked from their play, both Omegas covered in the sickly sweet fluid from rolling around together in their heat. Nagisa jerked and moaned louder when Haru sucked at an especially sensitive part near the base of his cocklet and slit. In retaliation the blonde moved to press his tongue and his fingers into the other, reveling in the whine he was awarded with.

The heat between them began to rise once again, excitement mounting as they teased and pleasured their partner. The room was hazy with the lusty pheromones that filled the space, making them both purr with the pleasure.

“Fuck!” Nagisa exclaimed, pulling his mouth away to pant against Haru’s stiff cocklet. “You’re so-OH!- good with your mouth I!” he purred, grinding his hips back against the other’s tongue while he fucked his fingers into the other harder, shaking when he felt Haru’s moans run through his core from the tongue spearing him open. “Oh no I’m! Gonna c-cum… Haru-chan… I!” he panted, moving to pull his hips away from the other’s face.

Haru growled lowly, wrapping his hands around Nagisa’s thighs and forcing his hips back down on his face, fucking him harder with his tongue and sucking up all the slick he could.

The blonde’s back bowed and he protested weakly against the action. “No…! Haru-chan I! Mmm fuck!”

Haru pulled away momentarily, sucking the slick lips around his opening and saying, “Please… you can cum on my face. It’s okay…” before returning to sucking and licking up the endless stream of sugary sweet slick.

“Oh Haru-chan… it feels so good…” Nagisa whined, wrapping one hand around the older’s cocklet and letting himself push back against the lips that were bringing him mounting pleasure. “I’m cumm-ing…!” he whimpered, body shaking as his orgasm wracked through him. Slick cum pouring down Haru’s cheeks and causing the older to moan in the satisfaction of pleasuring his partner. 

Haru pulled away when Nagisa’s body began to relax again, helping maneuver his body to lay on top of him, giving the older male a perfect view of his plump ass and rosy pink, wet cunt. Haru felt his cocklet twitch at the sight and Nagisa giggled breathlessly.

“Lets get you taken care of now, yes?” he teased, using his hands to pull Haru’s legs further apart to have better access to lick at his dripping folds. The older male shuddered, gripping his fingers into Nagisa’s ass once again and leaning his head back to enjoy the sensations. 

Nagisa kept one hand moving over Haru’s cocklet in a tight fist while the other dipped two fingers into his slit, fingering the older Omega deep and slow while he tongued at the sensitive tip of the cocklet, alternating between teasing licks and hard sucks to the very tip. He giggled upon hearing Haru’s deep moan and feeling his fingers grip and pull at his ass in pleasure.

He loved that he could read Haru so well, even in heat he kept himself mostly in check, he wasn’t the most vocal or expressive but Nagisa knew all to well how to make him moan and shudder. He loved that he knew that the scent glands on his upper thighs were more sensitive than the ones on his neck, he loved that he knew that Haru preferred to be fingered real deep and with gentle pace rather than hard and fast, he loved that he knew that he could always pull a loud moan from him by sucking on the tip of his cocklet at the same moment that he dives his fingers in deep into that wet slit. He loved Haru’s taste and scent and he loved how easy it was for Haru to make him cum. Haru made his heats not only bearable, but enjoyable.

The older Omega’s body shook in rising excitement, eyes closing and head rolling back as he let himself focus on how Nagisa’s hands were making him feel and how soft and warm his mouth was, moving over his most sensitive parts to bring him up slowly to his release. He turned his head, nosing at the soft skin of Nagisa’s thigh before tilting his head to suck at the skin there, trying to use the action to stop the moans threatening to spill from his lips.

Haru’s climax washed over him almost suddenly. Nagisa’s slow, sleepy pace worked him up and pushed him over without any warning, biting into the skin he had been sucking at as a whine left his throat and his body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Nagisa purred when he felt Haru’s walls constrict around his fingers. He held his fingers in on a deep thrust and removed his mouth from Haru’s cocklet, instead opting to just stroke it with his other hand gently, allowing Haru some reprieve to come down from his climax.

Haru didn’t protest when Nagisa lifted himself up to rearrange himself back to cuddling into his shoulder. He laid and let himself ride through the high of an orgasm during heat. He was still warm all over, arousal just beneath the surface ready to spill out at any moment, but for the moment he was satisfied. He purred softly and turned his head to nuzzle Nagisa’s hair.

Nagisa smiled, turning his own head up to meet Haru’s lips in a deep, searing kiss. Nagisa found his fingers gripping tightly to his partner’s side and he panted as he pulled away from the kiss. “H-how are you feeling?” he asked, pushing his body closer to Haru’s side and grinding his cocklet against his hip.

“Good, really good,” Haru answered honestly, pressing a kiss to Nagisa’s cheek. He almost couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face upon hearing the blonde trying to stifle a whimper at the action. “I take it your ready to go again, hmm?” he asked, slipping an arm under Nagisa and pulling his body ever closer.

The blonde sighed, grinding harder against his partner with a mewl. “Yeah… you aren’t yet, though, right?” Nagisa bit his lip and dipped to nuzzle Haru’s shoulder.

Haru shrugged. “What can I do for you?” he asked softly, running his hand over the skin of the younger’s back.

Nagisa giggled embarrassedly, hiding his face in the crook of Haru’s neck to keep the other from seeing how much pinker his cheeks were becoming. “I’d love for you to finger me…” he offered softly.

Haru’s eyebrow quirked up. “Is that all? Or is there something else you’re wanting…?” he asked, not used to how nervous the other looked.

Nagisa shook his head no and gave the other a smile. “That’s all…” he assured. The older boy gave him a questioning look and Nagisa frowned and looked away once more. “I… Do you remember… that thing you did last time…?” he asked softly. Haru stayed silent, not understanding. “When you were… inside me…” the blonde clarified, voice almost cracking with how nervous he was.

Haru’s eyes widened in understanding, cheeks suddenly filling with color, body becoming instantly hotter at the thought. “Do you… want to do that?” he asked, wanting the clarification before getting his hopes up.

Nagisa nodded slowly. “I know it might be a little weird! And selfish… considering how it went last time but… I just really wanna try that again…” he confessed.

“Okay,” Haru agreed, body hot with anticipation to get to experience it again. 

“A-are you sure…?” Nagisa asked, a nervous tinge in his tone.

“Yes. Absolutely. If that’s what you want,” Haru assured, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

Nagisa purred and nuzzled at Haru’s cheek as he adjusted himself to sitting on the older boy’s lap. Haru pulled him in close for a kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger and rubbing his back to ease his embarrassed nerves and calm his own excited ones.

Nagisa pulled away from the kiss with a soft smile, arching his back in want and grinding his hips against Haru’s cocklet with a shiver.

Haru’s breath was nearly stolen away at the sight, a beautiful Omega writhing on his lap, skin glistening with sweat and slick from the constant state of arousal and play between them, breathy moans slipping from between his parted lips, eyes half lidded and hazy with desire as he stared down at his older partner. Haru found his heart pounding, an almost overwhelming fluttering overcoming him at the realization that Nagisa was looking right at him with the same amount of lust and desire that he held for the blonde.

The dark haired Omega swallowed hard, hands gripping at Nagisa’s delightfully plump hips. He appreciated the feeling of the skin under his fingers. No matter how much the blonde trained or worked his body, his hips and ass remained lovely and plump, whereas Haru’s own body was slender, no prominent curves to his own physique. 

Nagisa giggled lightly, leaning himself forward to wrap his arms around Haru’s shoulders and move in to give his partner a searing kiss. The moment dragged on as their lips moved slowly together, bodies pressed flush against one another, the younger’s hips unable to settle as he sought out the pleasure he desired.

Haru nudged Nagisa to lift himself up, reaching down to position his own cocklet at the opening to the dripping cunt before using his other hand to guide his hips down slowly onto the appendage.

The blonde’s lips fell open instantly in a deeply satisfied moan, he panted harshly, leaning himself over Haru once again to grind himself down hard onto his partner. “Oh my…I-I’m… I’m gonna cum…!” he panted out with a giggle. The way the older Omega’s cock filled him just perfectly, the way he pressed right onto that sensitive spot just inside him, the pressure of his own cocklet pressed against Haru’s abdomen all surrounded him in a surprising clash that almost left him breathless. “Ooooh fuck! It shouldn’t feel this good with another Omega…” he giggled, gripping so tight to the older’s shoulders that he left scratch marks.

The words would have broken Haru’s heart had he not currently been too encompassed in the feeling of being so totally surrounded by his little blonde lover to really hear the words. He was gripping tight to Nagisa’s hips, pushing him down onto his member as he ground his own hips upwards in a poor attempt to sate his suddenly primal urge to mark the younger as his own. 

Nagisa circled his hips, back arching with the rising pleasure that was being connected to another person. He looked down on his partner, taking in the concentrated look in Haru’s eyes as he gazed hungerly at the point that they were connected, the glisten of his own slick still covering his cheeks and neck, the muss of hair against the pillow, the parted lips letting out a steady stream of pants and quiet groans. Nagisa felt his heart flutter.

His orgasm took over swiftly, causing his whole body to jerk and tense as the overwhelming tide of pleasure washed over his body. He let out a silent scream, eyes rolling back and body shuddering at the feeling of Haru’s hands and fingers gripping and massaging him.

Haru let out an audible moan when he felt Nagisa cum around him. His fingers dug tighter into the blonde’s ass and he ground himself with a steady rhythm into the other, licking his lips at the sight of slick pooling down his own hips and abdomen. He bit his lip as he looked up to watch the pleasure run across Nagisa’s features. He growled low in his chest.

Before he could register what was happening or have a moment to come down from his high, Nagisa found himself flipped over onto his back, the older Omega crowding over him and pressing as hard into his cunt as he could, grinding himself right against the most sensitive of his inner walls. He screamed, legs wrapping around Haru’s waist to hold him close as he found himself without words in the midst of the primal pleasure his partner was pursuing.

Haruka rested his hands atop Nagisa’s chest, pinching and playing with his nipples to tease the younger into the cute little wanton wiggles, hips pressed flush against the other in a frenzy of shallow thrusts and deep seated grinding as he chases his own climax from the other’s body. The blonde was giggling and moving with him, obviously working towards yet another orgasm of his own. Haru didn’t know where to look, every part of their connecting was beautiful to him. From Nagisa’s blissed out expression to his tight little cunt just gushing around his cocklet, every part was intoxicatingly erotic.

They worked towards completion together, moving against one another in harmony. Blood pumping, hearts racing, hands unable to stop moving and groping at the other they felt themselves go over the edge with each other, slick pouring onto the sheets and soaking them further.

Haru collapsed onto the younger, chest heaving with the exertion from the activity but body so deeply satisfied he almost wondered if they had just fucked the heat right out of him. Nagisa’s hands were still gliding over his hair and back as they just breathed together for the moment. 

“How can I… help you now…?” Nagisa asked between pants, pressing kisses to the older’s temple and fingers carding gently through his hair.

“H-huh…?” Haru asked eloquently, moving to gently slide himself from Nagisa’s slit with a soft groan.

“How do you want me to finish you off?” Nagisa clarified with a sleepy little smile. “It’s your turn now,” he finished.

“Oh, I uh… you… don’t have to worry about that,” Haru assured softly, pressing a kiss to his lips before he could protest further. He moved at a slow pace, from kissing his lips to his cheeks to his neck down his chest just worshipping his body with gentle kisses. He took the moment to just breathe in the scent of the other, reveling in the warm, sugary scented satisfaction rolling off him in waves. The dark haired Omega began purring before he realized, moving down further to mouth at the scent glands on Nagisa’s groin just to better be surrounded by the scent.

Nagisa giggled softly, body heavy as he watched Haru move. “You say that but I wanna repay you. That was… amazing, Haru-chan!” he complimented. “Felt so good… having you inside me…” 

Haruka could feel the flush on his cheeks darken at the words. “Felt good being inside you, too…” he replied softly, nosing at the wet folds between the blonde’s legs. He sucked in a breath, giving a quick lick across the other’s slit and enjoying the jerk of the other’s body before moving back up just nosing at the scent glands.

“Gosh! You still seem a little engaged… can I please help?” he offered once more.

Haru shook his head, looking into Nagisa’s eyes as he crawled back up to wrap the blonde in his arms and hold him close. “I already came… I just… enjoy the way you smell right now…” he admitted, more honest than he meant to be.

Nagisa purred, snuggling himself in close to his partner and eyes drooping closed. “In that case… would you wanna switch places next time…? Maybe…?” 

Haru buried his embarrassed cheeks in the wild blonde locks in front of him. “Maybe… we’ll see…” he offered. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Nagisa purred and nodded, settling in with the other close and falling asleep quickly.

 

***

 

A few days later came the end of their heat and the beginning of the clean up process. They worked together to strip the bedsheets and the mattress cover and Nagisa carried all the soiled bed products to the laundry area while Haruka put fresh sheets on the bed and pillows. 

They met again in the bathroom with Nagisa greeting his friend with a hug and kiss before turning the water of the shower on to begin rinsing each other off. Haru took his time soaping up his smaller partner, hands gliding gently and carefully over the other, taking stock of the bruises and hickeys left all over the other.

“They’ll see the marks again at swim practice…” he noted, embarrassment filling his cheeks that he couldn’t just be more careful.

“That’s okay,” Nagisa assured, “cause they’ll see yours, too,” he giggled, looking to the other with a wink. 

Haru sighed. “Why don’t you tell me to be more careful…?” he questioned.

The blonde grinned mischievously at his partner. “Because it feels good, Haru-chan! It’s half the fun! So what our friends see a few marks on my skin? It’s not like they don’t already know exactly what we’re doing,” he pointed out.

Haru’s cheeks filled with color again and he didn’t respond, hoping to drop the subject.

The couple finished washing each other off before stepping into the bath together. It was a little crowded but neither minded as Nagisa snuggled himself up to Haru for a lazy make-out session while they relaxed in the tub. Haru didn’t rush it, knowing that the end of their bathtime usually meant the end of Nagisa’s constant affections.

They finished up and dressed in near quiet other than Nagisa’s happy humming tune before moving to the kitchen, as per their ritual by now. Both were starving after their shared heat and Haru always had a premade feast ready to heat up in the fridge for when it ended. The air between them was comfortable as usual, but Haru felt an odd tugging in his chest that he couldn’t ignore.

Nagisa was too far away, sitting on the other side of the table with a smile. The smiling lips that were just covering and playing with his own wouldn’t touch his again until the following month for another heat. 

Haru felt his chest tug again.

Nagisa’s hands moving around the plates and bowls as he ate wouldn’t caress his body again until the following month for another heat. The clothed body that, just that morning, had been naked and warm against his own would be held at arm’s length until the following month for another heat. The blonde’s affections would be platonic again until the following month… for another heat.

Haru heard Makoto’s voice in his head and for once, wasn’t able to control the impulse to open his mouth.

“Nagisa…” he started, taking a deep breath. The blonde looked up at him and smiled while he chewed his food. “I like you,” he stated simply.

After swallowing the bite in his mouth Nagisa perked up and gleefully replied, “I like you, too, Haru-chan!”

“N-no, I…” Haru turned to look towards nothing at the edge of the table. “I like you romantically… I think…” he cleared his throat awkwardly, heart pounding in the anticipatory silence. “I want to court you…” he finished.

As expected, the moment went quiet, both setting their eating utensils down on the table. Haru’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa started quietly. “You’re… gay…?” 

The older opened his mouth to say something but opted instead to just nod, finally turning his eyes back to the other.

Nagisa’s brow was furrowed in thought, he was visibly chewing the inside of his flushed cheek and his shoulders were hunched ever so slightly. Haru steeled himself for the rejection he expected.

“I… I can’t give you an answer right now… I think…” he stated softly.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to answer at all. It’s okay to just tell me no,” Haru assured, reaching out just slightly in hopes to comfort the other.

The blonde sighed. “I think… I’m gonna go on home for today… But I’ll give you a proper answer soon! I promise! This is… my first time being confessed to… I’d like some time to think…” he explained earnestly, eyes twinkling as they looked to the other male.

Haru watched as Nagisa stood and left the room, he heard footsteps leading up the stairs marking the blonde’s intent to grab his things. Usually the two would eat their meal and spend an hour or two lazing about before parting ways. Haru felt his heart drop a little knowing today he would be left alone.

The blonde stepped back into the room with his backpack on his shoulders. “Haru-chan… I mean it, I’ll give you an answer soon, okay?” he assured, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek before running out of the room and out of the house.

Haruka was left alone in silence after the sound of the door closing. He was no longer hungry.

 

***

 

Thankfully, school and practice weren’t too awfully awkward. Nagisa was a little more reserved in regards to Haru and was easy to flush if the two came into contact but otherwise seemed no different. Haru had already accepted the rejection and was hoping he was conveying properly that he didn’t expect anything from the other. It’s not like it didn’t hurt, but it hurt worse to see his fellow Omega so on edge around him.

Makoto caught on. He didn’t press the issue or insist on talking about it with Haru, just offered his support and acknowledgement.

Life would move on.

***

A week later Haruka was relaxing on his couch on a day off from school, reading a sports magazine when he heard his front door knock. He got up to answer it and found Nagisa on the other side. He looked nervous, cheeks bright red and fingers twisting together.

“M-may I come in?” he asked.

Haru nodded and stepped aside for the other to do so. He closed the door as the blonde took off his shoes and softly padded into the living room. Haru sighed, this was it, the official rejection. He only hoped he could rebuild the trust and friendship that they previously had.

He followed the blonde into the living area to find the other sitting rather formally on the couch.

“You can relax, it’s okay,” Haru tried to offer, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch from the other. “I’m not expecting anything from you, Nagisa, it’s okay,” he reiterated.

“I know that!” Nagisa protested. “But! It’s sort of a lot to take in! I… mmmm….” he pouted, chewing on his lip as he thought of the words to say. “I have an answer for you now.”

“I assumed,” Haru shrugged, “I understand.” He stood to go to the kitchen but stopped when Nagisa grabbed his hand and urged him to take a seat again. 

“I accept.”

“Huh?”

“Your offer to court me. I accept,” Nagisa smiled, cheeks filled a bright red, fingers still wrapped around Haru’s wrist.

“W-what…?” Haru’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, heart pounding in his ears.

The blonde giggled. “It’s a rather formal way to put it, don’t you think? Courting? I’d rather just say we’re dating.”

“You… accept…?” Haru asked, mind positively reeling. “What?”

Nagisa nodded, a smile still on his cheeks. “I thought about it… I was confused at first when you told me. I really thought you liked Mako-chan!” he started. “I… I know I’m attracted to Alphas… but I’d never really… thought about Omegas the same way but… I thought about things! And I came to the conclusion that… I think I like both…” he confessed. “Or rather… I know I like you…”

“You know being an Omega/Omega couple is… really looked down upon right?” Nagisa nodded. “You know we may have to hide our relationship, right?” Nagisa nodded again. “And you still wanna say yes… to dating me…?”

“Yes, Haru-chan!” Nagisa giggled and scooted a little closer on the couch. “I like you. And we can still go on dates and stuff! It’s not unusual for two Omegas to be close to one another, just no kissing in public! It’ll be fine!” he offered happily. 

Haruka couldn’t control the snicker of laughter that bubbled up in the moment at the look of earnestness on the blonde’s face in the moment. He had obviously been thinking very hard about the subject. It was endearing.

“I guess we’re dating then,” he stated softly, a small smile breaking across his features.

Nagisa’s cheeks turned a lovely pink color and his eyes sparkled as he looked at his partner. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Haru leaned in to kiss the other before he became unable to contain the smile threatening to overcome him.

 

***

 

Makoto noticed instantly. Haru shot his friend a glare in warning. Nagisa continued to press against his lover without a care in the world. Rei was, of course, oblivious on their walk to school together the next day.


End file.
